


Happy Belated Birthday

by babthebroadwaygoldfish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, M/M, Modern Era, Teen Romance, based off of a sorta real thing that happened, coming of age movie trope, inflatable dinosaurs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babthebroadwaygoldfish/pseuds/babthebroadwaygoldfish
Summary: spot is just trying to be a good friend and race is having a hard time not being suspicious. also spot doesn’t understand the concept of sleeves.





	Happy Belated Birthday

It was 9pm on Wednesday night and Spot Conlon was walking barefoot through the neighborhood with a surprisingly heavy box. Race would probably kill him once he figured out what he was doing but Spot didn’t much care at this point. 

He could feel himself start to shiver as he started up Race’s street, noting the far to early Christmas lights that had started popping up throughout the neighborhood. 

By the time he could see the bench swing hanging from the oak tree in Race’s front yard, he was full on shivering. He began to run, the box in his arms giving him a hard time all the while. 

Spot stopped in the Higgins drive way, setting down his box and grabbing a couple of acorns that had fallen from the oak tree in the yard. 

A couple of thrown acorns to his window later, Race looked through the blinds and shook his head as he opened his window. 

“What the fuck do you want, Conlon?” he whisper shouted, obviously trying not to wake anyone in the house up. 

“It’s 9 o’clock!”

“Can I come up?” Spot asked, already knowing the answer as he made his way to the tree next to the garage and began to climb up. 

Race sat, frustrated on his bed, waiting while Spot tried to get up the tree with the box in his hand. 

As soon as Spot made it into his room, his frustration turned to worry as he finally got a good look at his friend. 

“Santa Maria Spot did you walk here?” he asked as he threw a blanket over his friend, taking notice of his lack of shoes or jacket and the fact that it was 50 degrees out. 

Spot let out a sheepish ‘yeah’ as he accepted the blanket. Race patted the spot on the bed next him, indicating Spot to sit down before something caught his eye. 

“What’s that?” Race asked, pointing at the box that Spot had sat on the window ledge as he came in. 

Spot lit at this. He quickly grabbed the box and sat down next to Race in the bed, placing it in his lap. 

“Happy belated birthday, Racer.”

Race looked at him inquisitively before inspecting the box. It was heavy and dense, when he shook it nothing rattled but there was definitely something inside. 

“My birthday was two weeks ago, Spot” he said as he put the box back on his lap “why are you just giving this to me now?” 

“I had to order it, but I came over as soon as it arrived” he said, exasperated “now please just open it.”

Race picked up the box and pulled the tape off and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I love it, Spot.” he said, still laughing as he pulled out the deflated blow up dinosaur skeleton. 

“I know it’s a kinda strange, but when we were walking home the other day we saw one kinda like this and you said you really wanted it and so I promised I’d get it for you and I looked every where but I couldn’t find it cause ya know as soon as Halloween’s over it’s instantly Christmas so I had to order it off of Amazon but at that point you had already had your birthday so”

Spot rambling was interrupted by soft kiss on his lips. Everything seemed to melt away and he kissed back, softly holding Race’s face. 

As soon it started it was over. Race pulled away first, staring at Spot with such raw admiration that the latter had to look away.

“You really went to all that trouble to get me a blow up dinosaur?” Race asked, a little dumbfounded. Spot shrugged, looking down at his lap. 

“What can I say, I like to keep my promises.” Race grinned and pulled Spot into another kiss, smiling to much for it to be any good. 

Eventually, Spot pulled away, smiling a soft kinda smile at the boy in front of him. 

“Happy belated birthday, Racer.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based off of true events just... gayer? anyway i hope you liked it and i’d love to here feedback and stuff. thanks y’all :)


End file.
